


is that my shirt?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: aida joins may in the gym





	is that my shirt?

May follows Aida with her eyes as she walks over to join her in the gym.

Her yoga pants hang low on her hips, her t-shirt looks ridiculously good considering it’s just a simple black one.

But it clings to her, a little bit too tightly, riding up to show off smooth skin May knows to be as soft as it looks, and -

“Wait, is that my shirt?”

Aida nods, tugging at the hem with a small smile.“I borrowed it. I wasn’t entirely sure what to wear for tai chi.”

May drags her eyes back up to her face when Aida’s voice takes on a worried note,“Do you mind? Does it look very bad?”

“Yeah,"May drawls.“Terrible, really. You should take it off right now.”

She thinks she’s done a pretty good job of sounding teasing.

But apparently not good enough, as Aida’s smile freezes and her shoulders slump.

“Hey, no, don’t make that face.” May steps over and brushes a kiss on her cheek.“I was kidding. It looks amazing on you.” The next kiss goes on her lips.“Still think you should take it off, though.”

Aida kisses her again.“Only if you do, too.”


End file.
